


¿Por qué Tony molesta a Steve?

by ChakiKyu



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boring Tony, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stony Fandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakiKyu/pseuds/ChakiKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tony se aburre la mejor manera de entretenerse es molestando a Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué Tony molesta a Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que os suene el one shot, y es normal, ya que lo tenia subido a la otra cuenta (que ya no existe) así que lo volví a subir.
> 
> Gracias a los que comentasteis y/o dejasteis kudos la primera vez que lo subí. ¡Gracias!

Cuando Tony se aburre la mejor manera de entretenerse es molestando a Steve. Ver como la cara del rubio cambia de tranquila a enojada le fascina, como sus cejas se unen en su entrecejo formándole arrugas, sus ojos azules mirándolo con severidad, sus labios finos curvados con enojo y su voz severa y demandante.  
Adora verlo así.

 

Antes de conocerlo para calmar su aburrimiento se iba de fiesta a conseguir alguna mujer o dos para pasar una noche loca sin compromisos entre alcohol y sexo pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Steve. Al principio le importo poco su existencia pero al pasar el tiempo y tras tantas discusiones con el descubrió que adoraba ver como el tranquilo y retrógrado Capitán se cabreaba. La satisfacción que le produce verlo así es inexplicable, con tan solo saber que al alteradlo ira detrás de él por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca o lo sujeta del brazo para que no pueda escapar le hace sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su estomago, y porque negarlo, le encanta tener toda la atención del rubio y que mejor manera de conseguirlo que haciéndole cabrear.

Natasha, un día, cansada con su actitud hacia Steve le dejo bien claro lo que pensaba:

-Eres como un niño pequeño Stark, que para llamar la atención de la persona que le gusta no deja de molestarlo. Compórtate como un adulto y admite que te gusta. -Tony la ignoro poniendo su mejor cara de "no me importa lo que pienses".

E incluso Bruce le dio la razón a la pelirroja:

-Tony siento decírtelo pero estoy con Natasha. Esa manera de intentar llamar la atención de Steve es porque te interesa.

 

A Tony le importaba poco lo que pensaran de su actitud hacia Steve pero el comentario del doctor le dejo pensativo, aunque le molestaba que Natasha se metiera por medio. Muchas veces cuando estaba discutiendo con el, la pelirroja se metía para ayudar al rubio por eso prefería molestarlo cuando no estaba ella e incluso mejor cuando no había nadie.

.............

Cuando volvió a casa después de ir obligado a una reunión por Pepper, decidió ir a tomarse un vaso de whisky antes de llegar a su habitación. Cuando llego a la sala se encontró solo con Steve que estaba sentado en la mesa concentrado en su libreta de dibujo. Al verlo tan sumergido en ella decidió sorprenderle de una manera que a el le parecía divertida, y porque no, molestarlo un poco y así animar la noche. Ante su idea solo sonrío con picardía.

 

Se acerco con todo el sigilo que pudo al rubio y cuando estuvo justo a su lado se agacho a la altura de su oído donde soltó un suave soplido. Steve se sobresalto y girando tan rápido como pudo para ver quien había sido el culpable de esa acción, al averiguar quien fue frunció el ceño, esta acción por parte del Capitán agrando más la sonrisa del moreno.

 

-Tony, ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Nada. Te vi tan vulnerable que no pude evitarlo.

-A mi no me parece tan divertido.

-Eres un soso Capitán.-Paso por el lado de Steve para acercarse al minibar y servirse el vaso de whisky que vino a buscar.

-¿Soso? No te das cuenta de que si fuera reaccionado de forma agresiva te fuera hecho daño. Y no me digas que .....

Tony dejo de prestarle atención para concentrarse en su vaso de whisky.

-....ademas estas sin t...-Mientras Steve le seguía regañando levanto la vista para admirar el rostro que tanto le gustaba ver en el Capitán y como siempre le encanto.

 

Hacia rato que no sabía que le estaba diciendo pero verlo así lo dejaba embobado, no podía evitar mirarlo mientras se llevaba el vaso de whisky a sus labios y bebía un sorbo. Como un rayo una idea paso por su cabeza que no dudo en ponerla en práctica. Separo de sus labios el vaso dejándolo sobre la mesa, se inclino hacia delante, agarro la camisa de Steve, acerco sus labios a los del rubio y los unió en un beso corto.

 

Se separo lentamente de el sin soltar la camisa , fijo su mirada en el rostro del rubio el cual estaba sorprendido. Tony termino por subirse a la mesa sentándose en ella, rodeo con sus piernas el pecho de Steve, se acerco una vez mas a los labios del rubio pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro. Al Capitán solo le basto unos segundos para agarrar la cara de Tony y profundizar el beso haciendo que el moreno mordiera su labio inferior para evitar un tenido.

 

Tony comprobó lo adictivos que eran los labios de Steve a la vez que sentía como las grandes manos del rubio quemaban sus mejillas. Soltó la camisa llevando sus manos al fuerte pecho del Capitán, sintiendo a través de la tela su musculado pecho. El beso lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía una corriente por todo su cuerpo pero tuvo que separarse a la fuerza del rubio para recuperar el aliento. El moreno contemplo con sumo gusto el rostro de Steve dándose cuenta del pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas, sus labios hinchados por el contacto anterior y sus ojos azules brillosos con deseo. Tony admitió para si mismo que le gustaba esa reacción en Steve, era hasta mas adictiva que la otra pero eso nunca lo iba admitir y menos a Natasha.

 

Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciendo que se sonrojara mas, lo que percibió al instante el moreno.

 

-Pareces una colegiala que acaba de dar su primer beso. -Steve se iba a quejar pero Tony lo paro robándole otro beso.

 

Mientras lo besaba desenredo sus pierna del cuerpo de Steve, quitó sus manos del musculado pecho llevándolas a las otras para separarlas de sus mejillas sintiendo como el calor que desprendían las otras manos era remplazado por frio, separo sus labios de los del rubio, se bajo de la mesa, paso por el lado de Steve donde se detuvo para susurrarle al oído:

-Cuidado con lo que vas hacer esta noche en tu cuarto pensando en mi, Capitán. -Se alejo de el dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 

Steve al escuchar eso se sonrojo mas aun a la vez que se molesto y cuando iba otra vez a quejarse lo volvió a interrumpir Tony.

 

-Buenas noches Capitán.-Dijo desde la puerta mientras sonreía socarronamente.

 

Salio de la sala cuando escucho como murmuraba cabreado Steve, esto aumento el ego de Tony aun más. Se sintió satisfecho por lo ocurrido y no dudaría en poner en practica lo que acababa de descubrir, y así volver a sentir los labios del Capitán para luego volverlo a molestar, y por supuesto que le encanto el beso, sentir sus labio, su lengua, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos deseosos, por no hablar de su casi despierta erección pero lo que no podía evitar, jamás, era molestarlo. Desde que descubrió que así podía obtener toda la atención y provocar esa reacción en el, no había día que no hiciera que apareciera en la cara del rubio esa reacción.

 

Porque Anthony Edward Stark le encanta molestar al tranquilo y retrógrado de Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, kudos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
